<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy (Trail) Peach by 127nayuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561362">Happy (Trail) Peach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/127nayuta/pseuds/127nayuta'>127nayuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All about The Peach [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Come Swallowing, I think that’s all, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Overstimulation, Raw Sex, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Voyeurism, blowjob, but he’s just hungry, featuring jaehyun’s happy trail, filthy as fuck again, heyya wassup i’m back again, i’ll be better with tagging i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/127nayuta/pseuds/127nayuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Oh. Well, let’s say Yuta is hungry and is not yet fully awake.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All about The Peach [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy (Trail) Peach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it’s kinda crack and fluff ajksjs enjoy !! and like the usual, not beta’d bc why not :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuta woke up with the blinding sunlight hitting his face, stretching his limbs before pushing himself up with his eyes barely opening. </p><p>Groaning lowly, pushing the blanket off of his legs when he noticed something. One, he had no clothes on and two, his whole body aches. The kind of ache that disables him to move from his spot but he pushed himself to stand on his feet. It took him a whole minute to move and pick up the shirt he first saw to cover his body.</p><p>“Fuck?” Yuta merely whispered to himself as he gently massaged his hip and his back, plus the thought that no underwear can be seen in this goddamned room. </p><p>He knows Jaehyun has a beast-like stamina, they’ve been together for almost a year now but maybe last night, he pushed Jaehyun so much that he hit his limit that results to him walking with his thighs sore. </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” he can’t help but emit after seeing himself on the mirror as he passed by the huge mirror displayed in Jaehyun’s apartment. </p><p>Lips swollen with his long, Tangerine hair everywhere his face and some even sticking out to any direction. He trailed his finger on his neck and collarbone as it was painted with both huge and faint marks of Jaehyun’s teeth, he even tried to push one of the marks only to whine as the sting triggered a shiver on his back.</p><p><em> Clearly and utterly fucked.</em> Like always.</p><p>He lifted the shirt on his body and ignored the fact that he’s walking without any underwear as he cannot find any, but what earned a gasp from him was the amount of purple and reddish marks on his thighs and stomach. Yuta knows that he may have riled Jaehyun yesterday but he didn’t expect this to happen, or he may have foreseen it but he didn’t see it coming like this. </p><p>Determined to find breakfast and also Jaehyun, he padded through Jaehyun’s wooden floor while massaging his lower back, whimpering with almost each step for his thighs aches the most.</p><p>He heard soft voices from Jaehyun’s office so he carefully walked towards the door, gently pushing the door open to peak his head and see. He sees Jaehyun sitting on his leather seat, with his polo on as he listens to the person talking on the screen.</p><p>Yuta sneaks inside, grinning at his boyfriend’s tacky outfit—a white button up and boxers. He licks his lower lip, giggles softly that caught his boyfriend’s attention.</p><p>“Hi, baby,” Jaehyun mouthed, making him blush deeply but his stomach growled so he pouts, soon he feels Jaehyun’s hand on his lower back massaging his hip through his shirt but this action caused the cloth to riddle up, Jaehyun’s brow raised at the bareness of Yuta’s lower half that he groped the plush rear in his palm, making Yuta whine softly and slightly bend on the table at the sting of Jaehyun’s touch on his aching ass.</p><p>“Ouch!” Yuta whimpers, glaring at his boss aka his boyfriend but Jaehyun starts to gently massage his behind that eases the pain slightly so he relaxed under Jaehyun’s touch. He turns around, making Jaehyun’s arm wrap on his hip but he doesn’t mind that. “Hungry…”</p><p>“I’ll prepare you lunch in a while, just finishing this meeting, baby,” Jaehyun smiles at him after muting his audio, not wanting his employee to hear their private conversation, Yuta nodded and pushed Jaehyun’s arm off of him for him to look around and find something to buy time. </p><p>Speaking of time, he checks the clock on Jaehyun’s table only to find out that it’s already 1 pm. He slept in but he clearly deserves it, his body barely recovering from last night’s activities. He blushed as he remembered each of it, making him bothered and hard. </p><p>Forgetting his late breakfast, he walks to Jaehyun’s spot then he sneaks through the space underneath the table and in between Jaehyun’s parted legs, giggling at his boyfriends leg hair and some even on his thighs.</p><p>Don’t get Yuta wrong, he’s not a furry and he doesn’t have anything against it. It’s just his favourite to see Jaehyun’s body hair, don’t get him started with Jaehyun’s chest hair. <em> Fuck</em>. </p><p>He gently ran his fingertip on Jaehyun’s bare inner thighs, looking up at him to see his reaction and he saw Jaehyun confused as to why he was on his knees.</p><p>“Yuta?”</p><p>He ignored him and proceeded to toy with Jaehyun’s cotton boxers, he can feel him stiffening under his touch while he himself was aroused.</p><p>Yuta’s full attention is now on Jaehyun’s crotch while he nuzzles his head against the younger’s thigh, enjoying the warmth of Jaehyun’s skin. Sighing softly when the latter runs his digits through Yuta’s messy locks, taming the curly strands and pushing some of it behind his ear. </p><p>His fingers begin to wonder inside Jaehyun’s boxers, dainty fingers wrapping around the younger’s shaft while he peppers Jaehyun’s inner thighs with soft kisses—in contrast to how his digits grip his lover’s girth.</p><p>Humming lowly, Yuta pulls the band of Jaehyun’s boxers off of his hips, letting his now stiff cock spring out of its confinement, curving against the younger’s abdomen. The sight is enough to excite Yuta, despite the aching of his ass and thighs nor the growling of his empty stomach. </p><p>Jaehyun, on the other hand, tightens his grip on Yuta’s hair, pulling the latter’s head to make him look up at him but Yuta only grinned at him. The type of smile Jaehyun couldn’t resist.</p><p>Fuck, he is whipped.</p><p>The younger had no other choice but to permanently mute his mic yet he chose not to mute the others, wanting to hear their insights about their upcoming annual company meeting.</p><p>“Sir, I think it’s also the best to invite more investors to the event. I’ll be sending you the list by tonight.”</p><p>“Is that Doyoung? Let me say hi!” Yuta, seated on the space in Jaehyun’s parted thighs, giddily bounces on his heels and almost pushes himself up to say hi to his friend but stopped by Jaehyun’s large hand pushing his head down.</p><p>“Yuta? Baby, what the fuck? You’re going to say hi to your friend while you’re in between my legs and in that state of yours?” </p><p>
  <em> Oh. Well, let’s say Yuta is hungry and is not yet fully awake. </em>
</p><p>“But! I just wanna say hi!” Yuta whines with a pout, hands still on Jaehyun’s cock, unmoving.</p><p>“No. They cannot see you looking like <em><strong>that</strong></em>,” and there’s no room for arguments, Jaehyun just used his “<em> authoritative </em>” voice which Yuta has a love-hate relationship with.</p><p>He sometimes loves it when Jaehyun’s dominating him but hates it when the latter uses it to win such an argument like this.</p><p>Lips heavily pouted, Yuta’s attention brought back to Jaehyun’s aching cock.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>Jaehyun forgot that he was in the middle of a meeting because of his little, whiny boyfriend.</p><p>“Yes, Doyoung. Please do that. I’ll be checking the list. Thank you,” Jaehyun cleared his throat upon opening his mic.</p><p>The conversation about the other matters started while Yuta is still sulking and Jaehyun is hard.</p><p>“Baby, I’m so sorry,” the Japanese hear his boyfriend coaxing his sour mood, feeling the younger’s thumb touching his lower lip and parting his mouth gently while stroking his own shaft dryly before tapping the tip on Yuta’s lips.</p><p>Yuta’s a weak man when it comes to Jaehyun and, of course, the man’s organ—Yuta means Jaehyun’s heart.</p><p>He only rolled his eyes before taking the tip diligently in his mouth, hastily pushing Jaehyun’s hand away from his cock and Yuta’s mouth, letting the older to set his own pace.</p><p>Yuta parted his lips, letting his tongue out to give kitten-like licks onto Jaehyun’s shaft before flattening his wet muscle to lick a fat stripe on Jaehyun’s erection, but Yuta is still pissed so he laid his head on Jaehyun’s thigh whilst he barely licks the latter’s cock but merely nosing Jaehyun’s lower abdomen. Yuta’s eyes brighten upon looking up, some of his lover’s pubic hair touching the tip of his nose that he can basically smell the naturally musky scent of his boyfriend and his body wash, but what really aroused Yuta was the happy trail connecting the rich amount of Jaehyun’s somehow trimmed pubic and his lower abdomen.</p><p>Jaehyun is becoming more and more hard in Yuta’s hand but his little boyfriend decided to devote his attention on his body hair, like he usually does. Man, he’s thinking whether it’s a bless or a curse. Probably the latter, as his hard on is evidently ignored.</p><p>“Baby, just fucking suck me off,” Jaehyun’s voice has an underlying tone of warning but Yuta is obviously not listening to him.</p><p>“Sir, are you saying anything? We can’t hear you, your mic is on mute.” </p><p>He waved his hand dismissively before looking down at Yuta, whose hand is loosely and slowly stroking his cock whilst his mouth on Jaehyun’s happy trail, happily kissing the path down to the base of his girth.</p><p>“Yuta, baby. Please?”</p><p>Only did Yuta acknowledge him, smiling cheekily as he properly kneels on his knees after spitting on his palms to wet his skin before stroking Jaehyun’s manhood, mouth taking the tip then easing his head down until half of his boyfriend’s cock is in his mouth, yet Yuta is still not accustomed to the girth that had his mouth stretched so much while the shaft is heavy on his tongue.</p><p>“Yuta.”</p><p>Whining, Yuta got no other choice but to oblige, not wanting to anger the younger as the remnants of last night are evident on his body.</p><p>He parts his lips, taking Jaehyun deeper in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around the girth while his palms strokes the remaining length that he cannot suck. <em> Fuck</em>. </p><p>What didn’t help Yuta is Jaehyun’s hand gripping his locks, pushing him closer to deepthroating his lover’s shaft until the tip of his nose brushing against Jaehyun’s happy trail, making him mewl against the thick cock in his mouth.</p><p>Muffled moans from both of them resonated throughout the whole room, Jaehyun carefully thrusting his hips into his assistant’s mouth, taking him by surprise. Yuta gripped onto Jaehyun’s milky thighs but that didn’t stop Jaehyun from pushing his cock in Yuta’s mouth, loving the wetness and heat of the Japanese’s cavern, even the tightness of his throat around Jaehyun’s tip. </p><p>Pulling away hastily, Yuta lets out a loud gasp with a string of his saliva connecting his lips and Jaehyun’s shaft, hands now increasing in speed with stroking Jaehyun’s throbbing girth.</p><p>Jaehyun couldn’t help but moan which he followed by a clearing of the throat, not wanting to disturb the meeting so he moved and gently pushed Yuta further to the spacious desk. Making it easier for Jaehyun fuck Yuta’s mouth, finding the pleasure with the way his boyfriend gag on his cock, drool covering his own length and Yuta’s chin. </p><p>If only Jaehyun could savour this moment but this meeting is getting in his way.</p><p>“Fuck. Your mouth feels so good, baby.”</p><p>“Then, fuck my mouth?” Yuta with his big, doe eyes look up at him and that’s Jaehyun’s last draw. </p><p>He holds on Yuta’s messy locks, holding his head in place while Jaehyun’s hip begins pummeling onto him, fat cock brushing on his throat while Yuta’s tongue drags against the prominent veins on Jaehyun’s girth, giggling at the way the younger’s shaft seems to grow bigger in his mouth, one of Yuta’s hand reaches and fondles for Jaehyun’s ballsacks, feeling it throb in his hold while he takes whatever Jaehyun gives.</p><p>Yuta’s jaw is starting to hurt for being stretched for too long but he doesn’t mind it, his eyes are on Jaehyun’s flat and muscled abdomen, arousal stirring in Yuta’s system as he stares upon the trail he loves the most.</p><p>“Yuta, if you don’t stop staring at my stomach, I swear to fucking bend you over and fuck you with everyone watching.”</p><p>Maybe Yuta wants that but he wouldn’t want others to see Jaehyun’s bareness, that’s only for him to see.</p><p>Yuta only whines while glaring at Jaehyun, yet his head doesn’t stop from bobbing forward to take Jaehyun’s cock. He feels his own arousal that made him grind himself onto Jaehyun’s leg while the latter’s thrusts start to stutter at a random pace while reaching his peak.</p><p>Moaning lewdly, Yuta takes Jaehyun’s cum spurting in his throat, making him gag even more on Jaehyun’s heavy cock on his tongue before pulling away to both swallow and breathe. Yes, he swallowed first before breathing—Yuta likes to keep his priorities first.</p><p>“That’s my good boy. Up,” he feels his boyfriend stroke his cheek as he pants, throat on fire with tears adorning his cheeks. Jaehyun slammed close the laptop across him, not minding his manners as he did not even finish the meeting.</p><p>Yuta carefully stood up, looking through his shoulders to check the poor laptop, his own knees feeling like jelly after kneeling for a while with a sore backside.</p><p>Jaehyun pulled his small boyfriend on his lap, making him straddle his thighs, eyes trained on the bareness of the older as his (Jaehyun’s) shirt riddled up on Yuta’s hips, showing the hardened length of the Japanese and his milky thighs—covered with Jaehyun’s marks all over. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>“Shut up. Just fuck me,” he can see the blush on Yuta’s cheek as the latter brushes him off.</p><p>But he didn’t stop, he cups Yuta’s cheek to meet his gaze, brushing the gentle skin against his thumb, pulling him in a passionate kiss, pouring all his emotions to which Yuta gladly reciprocates. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, yet both savoured the moment.</p><p>Yuta’s forehead leaned onto his and being the little shit that he is, whispers, “I love you so much but can you, <em> please</em>, fuck me.”</p><p>“I love you, too. And since you asked nicely. Gladly, my love.” </p><p>Jaehyun wrapped his arms on Yuta’s thin waist, his favourite aside from his boyfriend himself, grabbing a bottle of lube in one of his drawers but he was stopped by Yuta’s whine.</p><p>“I don’t like that! I told you to throw it, I hate smelling like a fucking cotton candy,” Yuta tries pushing away the bottle off of Jaehyun’s hand but he only tightened his grip on the <em> offending piece of shit </em>(Yuta’s words).</p><p>“But it’s the only one we have right now, you’re too impatient and wouldn’t want to wait for us to go upstairs to grab another one. I know you have a sore ass because of last night and I wouldn’t want to fuck your ass raw because of that,” Jaehyun means it, Yuta knows it and he’s so needy that he <em> cannot </em> wait for another minute for his boyfriend to fill him up.</p><p>“Fine. Next time you use that shit on me, we’re breaking up!” </p><p>Jaehyun only rolled his eyes at Yuta’s dramatics, pouring a generous amount on his fingers before giving the bottle to Yuta who only threw away the plastic bottle and rather spat on his palm to stroke Jaehyun’s, once again, hardened shaft.</p><p>Yuta launches forward, on Jaehyun’s chest, when the latter inserts one digit past his still aching, reddened rim. Hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders as Yuta’s moans get louder with each of Jaehyun’s finger’s strokes against Yuta’s insides. Curling up with each deep thrusts and Yuta shudders in his arms.</p><p>“Oh- There, yes! Shit. Jaehyun!” Yuta’s starting to speak incoherently once more, probably because of the arousal filling up his entire system, ignoring the fact that his puckered entrance is still stinging moreover with Jaehyun adding another finger and increasing in speed.</p><p>“Yeah? You like it when I stretch you open before I fill you up, baby?”</p><p>“Jaehyun, please!” Yuta’s sweat beads on his forehead as the building up pleasure in his body heightened, nails digging against Jaehyun’s shoulders and biceps.</p><p>“Yuta? Baby, look at me,” the younger instructed, he could tell him to fuck off but he needs his dick inside of him. <em> Now.</em> </p><p>Yuta shifts his head from leaning against the side of Jaehyun’s head, he pushes himself to sit upright and meet Jaehyun’s gaze, lip between his teeth as Jaehyun’s relentlessly ramming his fingers in him.</p><p>Tears swell in the corner of his eyes which Jaehyun gently wipes, pulling him in a searing kiss and aligning the younger’s tip against his rim, letting the remaining amount of lube smear on his entrance.</p><p>“Does it hurt, baby?” Jaehyun whispers against his lips, brushing his thumb over Yuta’s cheek and other hand rubbing Yuta’s waist.</p><p>“Mhm, no. Overwhelming,” Yuta murmurs, gasping as if his lungs burn when Jaehyun stretches his walls upon thrusting up onto him, Yuta’s head thrown back and his hand holding on Jaehyun’s chest and on the headrest of the younger’s seat, “fuck, fuck!” Yuta can’t help but cuss when Jaehyun pulls him down by his hips.</p><p>“Yeah? Want me to stop?” </p><p>
  <em> Fuck no. Yuta ain’t a quitter, he's a bad bitch and he can take Jaehyun’s dick like one. </em>
</p><p>“No!” He responded almost aggressively, head shaking with a pout on his lips, instinctively clenching around Jaehyun.</p><p>Jaehyun only laughs at his reaction, nodding as he peppers Yuta’s face with kisses while he also eases himself inside his boyfriend, “better?”</p><p>Yuta hummed, eyes closed before he aimed his head to lean over Jaehyun’s chest, finding warmth in the younger’s embrace while he subtly grinds his hips into Jaehyun.</p><p>Jaehyun’s hand loosely wrapped on Yuta’s length, making Yuta gasp loudly, overwhelmed once again. He tries to push Jaehyun’s hand yet his body refuses as his hips buck forward.</p><p>“God. Why do you have to be so big? Was it necessary?” Yuta whines, mewling as Jaehyun fills him to the brim, leaving him breathless when Jaehyun’s tip manages to touch his prostate.</p><p>Jaehyun only laughs at Yuta’s remarks, hips rolling against Yuta to push himself upwards, cupping Yuta’s face with his free hand to catch his boyfriend’s lip in a kiss.</p><p>“Can I move now?” </p><p>“My ass is burning but I’m a bad bitch so I can take it,” Yuta pulls away from the kiss, nods his head before he experimentally drags his hips on top of Jaehyun’s, earning both grunts and moans from the both of them.</p><p>“Baby, can you stop clenching around me?” Jaehyun pushes some of Yuta’s locks behind his ear before pressing kisses on Yuta’s temple, trying to calm the older.</p><p>Yuta tried his best not to clench his insides around Jaehyun yet the moment the latter eases more of his girth inside Yuta, Yuta can’t help but to.</p><p>Soon, their hips moves in sync when Yuta relaxes around Jaehyun’s girth, letting his pucker relax and refrain from gripping around tightly on Jaehyun, yet his insides cling around on the younger’s cock, like a suction to which the latter moaned. </p><p>“So tight for me,” he groaned, letting Yuta’s walls cling around him with each of his thrust, continuing to fuck Yuta’s insides, “good baby.”</p><p>Yuta breathes loudly when Jaehyun starts to stroke his reddened length, some of his precum leaking on Jaehyun’s hand and on the younger’s button up.</p><p>Jaehyun continued to shower him compliments while his ass slams down onto Jaehyun’s thighs, making a lewd sounds along with the drenched noise with Jaehyun thrusting in his wet entrance. </p><p>One thrust left him breathless, cupping Jaehyun’s jaw in his small hands before leaning in to kiss the younger, his arousal nearing and the overwhelming feeling starts to form on his chest once more.</p><p>Yuta begins squirming and whining in Jaehyun’s arms, trying to both push his cock in Jaehyun’s hand and meet Jaehyun’s merciless thrusts, Yuta pulls away from Jaehyun’s mouth to start trailing wet kisses on the latter’s jaw and neck, leaving marks of his own on the beautiful, pale skin of his boyfriend.</p><p>“Fuck. I love you, baby. Cum with me?”</p><p>Yuta nods aggressively, his thighs starts to hurt as he rides Jaehyun, but he ignored it, fingers clenching on Jaehyun’s toned abdomen to hold onto while he tries his best to stand on his knees, Jaehyun’s hand gripping tightly on his shaft as the younger helped him reach his arousal. </p><p>“Jae, I-I Wanna cum!” Yuta barely murmurs in between his ragged breathing.</p><p>Mouth wide agape, breathless moans leaving his throbbing throat as Yuta feels Jaehyun’s shaft vigorously prodding his prostate, Yuta stills in Jaehyun’s grip as he releases on Jaehyun’s hand and some painting both of their shirts. </p><p>Yuta limply plops himself against Jaehyun’s chest, gasping for air as he takes a breather, mind barely functioning as his senses are heightened. What Yuta was not expecting was Jaehyun to thrust into him, rather quickly.</p><p>He can’t even speak to protest as overstimulation affects his body, hands reaching out for Jaehyun’s hip to try and stop his movements yet the younger focuses on catching his own orgasm, while Yuta is highly sensitive with Jaehyun’s thick length brushing against his velvety insides, walls tightening around Jaehyun once more.</p><p>“So tight. So good for me, baby. I’ll cum in you, yeah?” Jaehyun pulls Yuta’s face to look at the Japanese, only to see him gasping, flushed and <em> fucked.</em></p><p>Yuta barely understands what Jaehyun was saying when he nods. <em> Carpe Diem, bitch</em>. He thinks.</p><p>He feels boneless in Jaehyun’s arms, his knees giving up and fully succumbing to the younger’s embrace. Thank God for Jaehyun’s muscular arms to hold him down while they both grind onto one another—more of Jaehyun's messy thrusts into Yuta’s ass. </p><p>“Fuck,” he hears Jaehyun’s low voice and that’s enough to push another orgasm from him and of course Jaehyun’s purposely hitting his prostate even after cumming. </p><p>He feels Jaehyun’s warm seeds against his insides whilst he, himself, releases his second orgasm only after he came not too long ago. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful. I love you,” Jaehyun huffs as they relax in each other’s arms.</p><p>Yuta snuggles on the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, gently pecking the skin, looking up to meet his boyfriend’s gaze, “I love you more but can you please feed me? I’m starving with an aching ass. No way in hell I can walk!”</p><p>“Okay, baby. I’m sorry,” Jaehyun laughingly fix his boxers, securing Yuta in his arms before they head out to the kitchen.</p><p>Yuta refuses to sit on the counter, tightens his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and the latter had no choice but to fix a meal with his boyfriend clinging onto him, not that he minds.</p><p>Their silence was disrupted by Yuta’s ringtone, still not loosening his hold on Jaehyun, he tries to reach for his phone that he didn’t even remember placing on the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Doyoung?” Yuta leans his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, placing his phone between his shoulder and his ear.</p><p>
  <em> “Yuta, you whore! You thought I didn’t see your Orange head on the boss’ lap?” </em>
</p><p>The Japanese blinks as he looks at his boyfriend’s face, only to catch a smug smile on his lips.</p><p>“Jaehyun.”</p><p>“Yes, baby?”</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck you.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/127nayuta/status/1307681062533783554?s=21">reference tweet/pic</a>, <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/127nayuta">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>